That which seperates
by cfraggle
Summary: What happens when a mysterious youth appears at garden? What happens when he falls for Quistis? What will happen when the rest of the gang find out about his past? Will they accept him? This story might be changed to NC-17 for later chapters.
1. The Arrival

That which separates  
  
Written By: Jetagu  
  
This is a story about Final Fantasy VIII, I do not own any of the characters used in this story other than Strider. Think of him as my alter ego. He, although does have the same name, does not relate to the Capcom character.  
  
This story has mature themes and if you are not mature enough, or are not the legal age to be receiving adult content, then I suggest you back on out of this story. But really, that isn't going to stop you.  
  
INFORMATIONAL:text signifies thought  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
He walked towards the school, hoping that now he could finally hide. He of course had been welcomed with open arms into the University, due to his skills as a fighter. But he didn't already receive this training, he would have been turned out into the world. The Administrators would laugh. If only they knew...  
  
Inside the school ran for their first class, he realized that they would be late. To him this didn't matter, class wouldn't start for him until the next morning. First he would have to unpack, ready his weapons, and set up his station. He would need to be like all the other students, he would not be able to expose too much of his skill without the chance of being descovered. Especially now that he was located in a Garden, the one place he knew for a fact he wasn't safe.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Quistis, it was remarkable. I never knew he cared for me that much. Squall just opened up to me. I mean, I knew that he loved me, but he never said so. He just found little ways to let me know. He said it. He said he loved me, but the funny thing is I don't think he realized he said it." Rinoa, said with astonishment.  
  
"That is a very good sign Rinoa," said Quistis without enthusiasm, "I feel that he is begging to trust you with his entire being. Just make sure you don't misplace that trust."  
  
"God Quist, who do you think I am! I know you still have a thing for him, but you have to realize that I love him just as much, if not more, than you!"  
  
I know Rinoa"I just want him to be happy. Don't make him otherwise."  
  
"I promise..."Rinoa said with all of her heart.  
  
"Rinoa, I have to go. I have a class to teach, I will talk to you later."  
  
"You too"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
He walked silently to his dorm and placed a dufflebag on his bed and looked at the mirror. He looked at his reflection and studdied it carefully. He was about 6' 2" with dusty platinum white hair and deep blue eyes; the kind of eyes someone could drown in. He had a fair build, he was very muscular, but deffinatly not muscular enough to look disgusting. He had a fair complextion, not the most handsome face, but now where close to being the ugliest.  
  
His eyes trailed to his right arm and down to the area lower than the elbow. He frowned in disgust. Where his forearm used to be was now a surgically graffted robotic arm. It was his weakness and carelessness that caused him to loose it.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
It was raining, far more than the ususal. It was more like Hurricane weather, he didn't like the way things were turning out. He was standing in front of T-Rexaur, and the conditions could not be worse for battle. He looked at the animal and knew that he was old and powerful and that he would probably not come out of this battle in one peace. But he was taught and condtioned to never run from a battle. This battle was of life or death importance, there would be no running unless from the other side. He was being monitored.Watched for study.Studyied in unfavorable conditions, this was a test. He reached for his katana. He griped the hilt and pulled it from its sheath and stood defiently in front of the beast.  
  
Thats when things started going downhill for him. The T-Rexaur dove for him. Feeling over confident he easilly dodged. He landed wrong, he fell to the ground.  
  
~/Flash Back/~  
  
He cleared his head by shaking it roughly. That was his accident, and how it all started. How he lost his are and how he began the chase. He never regreted this turn of events though. If this never happended they would have used him and he would have been completly oblivious to his surrounding.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jetagu- Sorry to leave you hangin'. I will wright another chapter as soon as I receive at least five reviews. Any Ideas to continue the story with would be considered. Any flames would be grateful, help me understand what would make my story better... 


	2. SeeD First Class!?!

He cleared his head by shaking it roughly. That was his accident, and how it all started. How he lost his arm and how he began the chase. He never regretted this turn of events though. If this never happened they would have used him and he would have been completely oblivious to his surrounding. He just hoped that he would be able to continue living the life that he was leading, without the interference of them.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Squall was walking down the corridor to his office, even though he has now become commander, he still had tons of work to do. It just wasn't the work he enjoyed doing, he had paperwork.  
  
I can't wait 'till this weekend, only two days away! Then I get to go on my vacation with Rinoa. Hyne! It has been such a long time since I was able to go on vacation.  
  
Suddenly Squall was up against the wall. He was being pushed into the wall from behind. Squall with a small smile spreading across his face pushed off of the wall with his foot and forced his attacker into the wall on the opposite side. He heard the assailant grunt and fall away from him. Squall turned around with blinding speed, while extracting his Gunblade from the harness he wares by his hip. The tip of the blade mere millimeters from the attackers throat.  
  
"Rinoa?" Squall said with surprise.Hyne, she has gotten strong. I wonder if that is the effects of me training her, or her new understanding and control of the sorceress powers in her.  
  
"Coming all the way out here to ask you to lunch and look what I get."  
  
Helping Rinoa up, Squall said," Now Rinoa, you know better than to sneak up on me and do something like that. I thought you were Seifer, you more than anyone knows what he can be like."  
  
"Squall! I told you to forget about that. What is done is done."  
  
"I was talking more about the time you two had together before we met..." Squall said with a devious sparkle in his eye.  
  
Squall opened the door to his office and they both entered.  
  
Rinoa now looking hurt said, "You should know that doesn't matter. I love you Squall, and you love me."  
  
"Who said?" Squall now smiling broadly  
  
"You did last night." Rinoa now the one with the devious twinkle, "Right after we finished our "activities".  
  
"Hmmm, that was a good time wasn't it."  
  
"Yes it was, but due to the comment I want you to say it again."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
Squall was now taking a seat at his mahogany desk, and looking through his papers, only looking up for a second to see the expression on Rinoa's face. She had an expression that could only be described as priceless.  
  
"Fine, be that way, no more for you..."  
  
"You can drive a hard bargain..."  
  
"And if you want to ever drive anything hard again...you better say what I want to hear."  
  
"I love you..." Squall said, a small blush coming to his face  
  
Rinoa, who was now sitting on Squall's desk leaned down so her face was level with his and said, "I know.." She smiled and kissed him passionately.  
  
She was now fully exploring his mouth with her toung. She still couldn't believe how much he has opened up to her in the last year since Ultimecia was destroyed. She broke her kiss and looked at Squall, who was obviously feeling the effects of their passionate kiss.  
  
"Hmmm...,"Smiling to herself," What about lunch?"  
  
"Screw it..."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was almost 12:30 and he realized that he had a meeting with the Commander. From what he has heard of the Commander he understood that he was a dangerous man to get on the wrong side of. He also understood that he was the one who saved the world, even though only certain people knew this. A few being The President of Esthar, President of Balam Garden, and those who actually did the job. He knew everything about that mission.  
  
It was time for him to go. He left his room and walked down to the elevator and pressed the button marked Commander Office, which was really just the basement, nothing special. From the reports he read about the Commander's missions, he understood that this was once the office of Norg. But since he disappeared from the public eye soon after the Garden students learned of him, they had no need to keep the office the way it was.  
  
It was now 12:45, he was late. He decided to run the rest of the way.  
  
His door is closed. It is best I knocked, instead of just barging in.  
  
He knocked on the door. There was no response, so he knocked again. This time however he heard a voice from inside say, "Hold on a minute! I am busy right now so could you please wait there for a moment?"  
  
"Yes sir.."  
  
He heard some rustling from inside. To hear better he placed his ear closer to the door, and that is when the door opened. He was surprised at what he saw. He saw a young, but very attractive, woman come out of the Commander's office. She had on what looked like a standard female SeeD uniform, there was just one problem. Her cloths were a mess. It was obvious to him that she had hurriedly put them on. That and her hair was a mess, which to him spelled out one thing. Sex. He smiled at her and bowed his head.  
  
"Miss"  
  
Looking at her as he bowed she looked very imbarased to be caught in the act. He really didn't mind that much, in fact he was happy for her. She found someone that made her happy. He knew with his past that would never be a posibility for him. That fact wiped the smile from his face and he realized he would always be alone. No one would ever be there for him. He would always have to run from everyone.  
  
He now watched her hurry toword the elevator, fixing her cloths as she ran.  
  
"Sorry sir, for interupting."  
  
"Well it was unfortunate timing for me to have an appointment at this time. But even more unfortunate in that if you were on time, I wouldn't have been able to have gotten started."  
  
"Well, for that I am sorry."  
  
"Its okay. So, may I have your transcripts?" The Commander asked.  
  
"Yes sir, Commander." He handed the folder with all his papers in it to the Commander, he was slightly nervous due to the fact that more than half of the papers were fake.  
  
"My name is Squall, I hate being called Commander."  
  
"Yes sir, Squall."  
  
"Just Squall, from now on we are on an informal speaking arangment. No command titles will be used and there will be no mention of the word "sir". Do you understan?"  
  
"Crystal..."  
  
"Okay, now let me look at those transcripts..." Squall said, eyeing the papers carefully, "So your name is Strider, your weapon of choice is the Katana blade, and you are requesting to be transfered here from the newly established Cetra Garden? May I ask why? There seems to be more than adequate resources for you to finish your SeeD training there."  
  
"Well Squall, I am requesting a transfer for personal reasons. If I was to tell you what they were I would possibly have to kill you."  
  
"Heh, I like you, you're funny"  
  
You thought that was supposed to be a joke?  
  
"I suppose we could get you into a class, as long as you meet the prerequisits."  
  
"And what would those be?" Strider said, now and intrest in the conversation.  
  
"First we must inspect your weapon of choice. Then we must judge you on your skills that you already have to determine what level of training we will put you in."  
  
"And who will be the judge of these prerequisits?"  
  
"Me. I notice you didn't bring your sword, so if sometime later througout the day..."  
  
"Who said I didn't bring my weapon? I have it right here."  
  
With that being said Strider brought his right arm forward. For the first time since meeting him he saw the the robotic attachment. Strider just looked at him and flexed the muscles in his arm, making several blades emerge from it, all spiraling around his arm to an epicenter of one blade large enough to be considered a long dagger.  
  
"What happened to your arm?"  
  
"I wouldn't like to discuse that."  
  
"Alright, I could understand that. So If you would come with me outside we will continue on to the second prerequisit. By the way, would you tell me what level of training you are hoping to be put in?"  
  
"I was hoping to be put in the same class that I was in at Cetra. The advanced classes."  
  
"Advanced! I am just going to tell you now that to get there you have to do especially well in the next test to get to that class. You will need to fight me and get this sensor on my wrist to read a maximum of 1,200 out of a possible 9,999. This sensor calculates a person's hit points by the amount of power and defense a person has. It takes the power of the creature or person attacking him and subtracts that from the defenders defense, that is how and attacks damage is calculated."  
  
"I know all this. When do we start?"  
  
"Even though you know you will be fighting one of the most skilled fighters on the planet, you are still willing to fight me? You got guts. Meet me outside in half and hour. That should give us both just enough time to get ready."  
  
"See you then."  
  
________________________________________________________________________ 


	3. A chance to prove myself

As with all my fics... Don't own the characters except for Strider. If your underage, don't blame me for warping your fragile little mind...  
  
Here is the new installment of my first fic...  
  
"Advanced! I am just going to tell you now that to get there you have to do especially well in the next test to get to that class. You will need to fight me and get this sensor on my wrist to read a maximum of 1,200 out of a possible 9,999. This sensor calculates a person's hit points by the amount of power and defense a person has. It takes the power of the creature or person attacking him and subtracts that from the defenders defense, that is how and attacks damage is calculated."  
  
"I know all this. When do we start?"  
  
"Even though you know you will be fighting one of the most skilled fighters on the planet, you are still willing to fight me? You got guts. Meet me outside in half and hour. That should give us both just enough time to get ready."  
  
"See you then."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Twenty minutes have passed, I am not nervous. I know I can beat him.  
  
Strider picked up a small glowing orb from his bag and pushed a button on his arm. A small hatch opened and he pushed the orb inside. With this, he was sure to win. He knew that Squall had the GF junction Quazeqotle, but he did not have the GF itself imprisoned like he did. With the GF tucked soundly away in his arm, it would give his blades the power of Quazeqotle and the affinity of lightning. He also knew this would give him an unfair advantage, but that didn't matter.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Half an hour had passed and Squall waited patiently outside. He was tired of waiting.  
  
"So the kid had enough sense to back out, huh? Good for him. I did't want to damage him anyway." With that said Squall slid his Gunblade back into the shealth and was starting to walk back towords Balam Garden when he saw him. "He couldn't have just stayed away. Oh well, lets get this over with..."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Quistis, done with her classes for the day walked into the caffeteria. She had nothing to do. She didn't like her new scedule, she had all her breaks at the worst times. For some reason today was different though. There was excitement in the room, although she didn't know why.  
  
"Hey everyone! Squall and some new guy, obviously trying to get into the advanced classes, are going at it! And they're putting on a great show!" The guy ran out of the room, he was obviously enthusiastic about the preformance.  
  
Quistis, remebering her delema on what to do decided that this was the perfect way to pass the time. Not only did she get to see some rookie get the crap kicked out of themselves, but then she also gets to laugh and taunt the person for all the mistakes that he made if the person is in her class. She was vicious.  
  
With a smile she headed out of the room and out to the testing grounds.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Just because you're new, doesn't mean that I am going to go easy on you. Remember that." Squall said, boosting the one thing that doesn't need boosting, his ego.  
  
"Just because I'm new, doesn't mean I'm not going to kick your ass..." Strider said, trying to bring Squall's ego down.  
  
"Quit the bad mouthing, lets fight."  
  
Strider raised his arms in defence, clenching the muscles of his right arm. He obtained his desired effect. Blades sprang fourth from his hand and with an eerie crackling sound, started glowing a brilliant golden color. Strider smiled at Squall and with blinding speed, he was infront of him. The blade raised, ready to be brought back down.  
  
Squall's head was filled with pain as electricity flowed through his body. It coursed down his spinal cord and through every nerve. He could feel the energy gathering behind his eyes, like they were being burnt out of their socket.  
  
"My gauge...it's at 3000, but how..." Squall was barely able to breath.  
  
"It will be lower yet, if you don't surrender." Strider said, a smooth force of confidence rolling into his being.  
  
"The Commander is obligated to fight to the end... You will need to finish it, if you want to be in the coveted advanced courses..."  
  
"If you require that much proof of my power, so be it. It is your strike."  
  
"Here is where it ends..."  
  
Squall glowed yellow, a hidden aura surrounded him. Strider could feel Squall's concentration growning rapidly. Strider knew what was coming and braced for the onsluaght.  
  
"Renzouken!"  
  
Squall became a blur. He moved  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
She sat there and watched Squall move, the new kid had no chance.  
  
"This will be over soon." Quistits said to no one imparticular.  
  
It was to her astonishment the new kid quickly steped out of the way and brought his arm down hard on the back of Squall's head. He fell. She sat astounded. This kid was better than anyone she had ever seen.  
  
He had short, platinum hair and his dusty blue eyes. He wore black loose fitting jeans and a dark black vest over a white t-shirt. She could easily see how well formed he was. Then, to her embarasement, their eyes met. She hoped he didn't notice how she was staring at him. She felt that she needed to cover up her true actions.  
  
"Hey! You could have killed him!" She screamed hoping to sound angry.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
ANY IDEAS FOR THE REST OF THE STORY..... JUST POST A REVIEW 


	4. My Instructor

Strider sat in the infirmary...Squall had lost and was left with many new scars, mostly located on his chest and lower abdomen. Strider had won with no compitition. Squall was barely able to bring his guage down to 9,750. He had a luckey shot...he hit him when he fell.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
A crowd had gathered...though it was easy to tell who everyone was rooting for. Everyone placed their bets on Squall. To them it seemed like no competition.  
  
Squall backed up the energy from the last strike still had a grip on him and he was now moving very sluggishly. Squall shook his head, in the feutile attempt to shake out the numbness he felt. It worked to some extent. He could now feel his upper arms, the rest was still tingling. Squall gathered himself and jumped at Strider, Squall's blade was meer inches away from Striders good arm. With speed that equal to only a chocobo, Strider spun and Squall missed. Strider smiled to himself, bringing the back of his metalic arm down directly on top of Squall's head. He fell, to the astonishment of the crowd.  
  
Squall layed there unconcious, unmoving. No one moved, no one dared to move. They just stared at Squall. Their leader, taken down without landing a single blow. The one who saved the world.  
  
"Don't just stand there people! Get a medic!" Strider screamed, annoyed at the on lookers.  
  
Thats when he saw her. She had beautiful blonde tresses and deep blue eyes. The kind of eyes you could get lost in, the color of blue you would think you could swim in. The dangerous kind. His kind. She wore a tan dress and a matching sleevless top. She wore dark boots and gloves, they looked close to if not black, with one band of red to secure them on. At her waist she sported a very dangerous looking whip. It was completly metal with what looked like small razor blades imbeded all the way down.  
  
He felt something he had never felt before. He felt, to him what seemed to be pure unadulterd desire. Something so pure and raw that he was starting to feel hot just looking at her. He had to have her. Suddenly he was scared, she was walking casually closer to him.  
  
"Hey! You could have killed him! He is the most important person in this academy next to Cid Kramer. What did you expect to prove by doing this to him?" She asked, Strider could hear the anger in her voice.  
  
"I wished to be put into the advanced courses so I could one day become SeeD S.O." Strider said, a bit scared to talk to her. He hoped she couldn't tell what she was making him feel like.  
  
"SeeD Special Operations, huh... I see. Next time don't be so brutal. Everyone here is only human you know. All except for Squall and Seifer. They are something else. You watch out for Seifer. Now that he knows you beat Squall, he will be coming after you to test you. Don't let him get under your skin and you should be alright." The Female SeeD said before she started to walk off.  
  
"Wait! I didn't catch your name!" Strider said, eagerly waiting for her response.  
  
"My name? My name is Quistis, but to you it is Intructor." Quistis replied. She had a cold toung.  
  
"Well it was nice to meet you, 'Instructor'" Strider said with the same coldness, only trying to hide all the heat that was actually inside him.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Strider smiled to himself at the thought of the Instructor. She had awakend something inside him and he wasn't going to rest until she had brought it out. Just then the doctor interupted his day dream.  
  
"Squall is awake and asking for you...you should go in and see him." The doctor walked away back to her desk.  
  
Strider walked in and sat in a chair by Squall's bed. He looked at his commander and inwardly laughed to himself.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Just a joke I've heard before. Want to hear it?" Strider asked with little enthusiasm.  
  
"Sure, why not. It might take my mind off the numbness."  
  
"Okay. There are construction workers, one is Jewish, one is Italian and one is a Redneck. The Jewish construction worker says, 'If I get corn beef and cabbage one more time I am going to jump off this building to my death.' The Italian says, 'If I get Spagehti one more time I am going to jump off this building to my death.' and the Redneck says, 'If I get bologni on more time I will jump off this building to my death.' The next day they all got the same thing and jumped to their death. At the funeral all the wifes were mourning their lost loved ones. The Jewish person's wife said, 'If only I knew I wouldn't have made him corn beef and cabbage.' The Italian wife said, 'If only I knew I wouldn't have made Spagehti.' And the Rednecks wife said, 'Don't look at me he makes his own lunches!'"  
  
With this Squall was laughing hysterically, the numbness was forgotten, at least for a few seconds. Before he realized that the tickling sensation that was making him laugh even longer was brought on by his movements.  
  
"Oh and by the way, the numbness would go away if you unjunctioned Quazecotle. I focused that GF on my blade and when I struck you it activated that GF in your body, acting as a paralyzing agent. If you unjunction him the numbness should go away."  
  
"Really? That is quite a trick you pulled on me, but hey it worked didn't it? You earned your rank. I have already assigned you to a class. Your instructor will be number 1584232, Instructor Quistis Trepe. She is the most skilled Instructor that I know. If anyone could teach you enough to be SeeD S.O. she would be the person. Of course, you are the only person that I know who is in the advanced courses. There is a 98% chance that you are the only student." Squall said with a sadness in his voice.  
  
"That's okay, the less people to get in my way the beter." Strider said with pleasure. That and the less people there is all the more time I get to spend with the Instructor. I am so luckey to have her as my Instructor.  
  
"Okay Squall, I will leave you be. I have a long day tommorow. I have my first day of class."  
  
"Alright, and if you see that woman I was with earlier, could you send her to my office. As you might know, we have some unfinished business." Squall said that with a small smirk sliding across his face.  
  
"I'll be sure to do that." Strider said with a grin.  
  
Strider walked out of the medical wing thinking. He was happy he was able to convinvingly get out of telling the truth of his laugh to Squall. The real reason was much more desturbing. The real reason was that he had just beaten up one of the strongest fighters on the planet. It wasn't even a smile it was a mixture of sorrow and confusion of all the irony. Him beating up one of the two people on this world that should technically care about him the most and one of the two people that he should care about for the most. He was just sad that Squall would never know the truth and neither would she.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kaiser_X -  
  
The Dragon Lord  
  
Wow, that was pretty screwed up. Why would Squall be so important to him and who is the other person he is talking about? Why would he feel this way and what significance does this play later in the story?  
  
If there are ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR A PLOT then just drop a review with your ideas to make this story better. I already have the entire plot layed out, but if you have any really good ideas out there I might just incorporate them into my story...  
  
UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER  
  
________________________________________________________________________ 


	5. Scorn, the natuaral aphrodisiac

Strider spied her from across the room. Rinoa sat there and talked to Quistis, his instructor. He saw her, with her hair gently falling over her shoulders. He felt the need to touch it, to stroke it. He had to hold back though. He didn't want trouble. Besides, she would never want him. Not with his secrets, such dark secrets.  
  
"Mrs. Heartilly, Instructor, Squall was looking for you and wanted me to tell you to come to his office. He wanted to finish the discussion you and him were having earlier, before I so rudely interrupted." Strider said with a small hint of amusement in he eyes.  
  
Rinoa was deeply embarrassed, her cheeckes went from their normal peach color to a deep magenta.  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
With that she got up and left the table. Leaving him alone with Quistis.  
  
"Hello again, Instructor. I am very happy to of been assigned under your Instruction from Squall. He said very promising things about you and I feel that you would be the best Instructor for me to learn under."  
  
"Thank you for the compliments. But due to the fact that you injured Squall, one of my dear friends, you will have to work even harder than usual until I feel that you have paid for your actions." Quistis said, she had a hatred for him. He hurt Squall. The person that she feels should of been his. Her Squall.  
  
"Even though I know now that I used to much force. I said I was sorry, and if you can't forgive. Then we won't get along all that well. As of right now you have a lot of making up to do for your behavior 'Instructor'. I don't take well to threats. And remember, everyone here may be human, except for Squall, Seifer, and now Me. So I suggest you don't get on the wrong side of this person, or I will show you just how ruthless and monster-like I can be!" Strider screamed in his Instructors face. She had pushed his buttons just right. No one threatens him. No one. Not even her. The only difference is that anyone else would be dead by now.  
  
"I will try to remember that." Quistis said, now with genuine fear in her voice and eyes. She was trembling. That only excited him.  
  
"I will see you tomorrow then."  
  
Strider walked out of the room and back to his dorm.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
She couldn't believe what had just happened. She had been humiliated in front of the entire Garden by the new kid. Her new student. But somehow she wasn't afraid of him, not entirely, even when he is his scariest. His scariest was even worse than the worst of Seifer. Somehow he felt familiar, she didn't know how, but he just did. He felt like she knew him for years. Someone she grew up with, someone that would never hurt her. Someone that she cared for. Someone she knew cared back. But she just couldn't pin it down. She couldn't tell where she had felt this kind of feeling before, even though she knew she had felt this feeling recently.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Rinoa laid in Squall's strong arms. She was completely naked, except for the sheet that was now wrapped around the two of them. In her mind all of the actions Squall and Rinoa just performed were now a blur, all she knew was that somehow they ended up in Squall's room. She loved it there. It was big and plain. It accented Squall's personality perfectly. The way he never allowed himself to express himself.  
  
"So, are you feeling better after that humiliating defeat?" Rinoa asked Squall, knowing that she was getting under his skin.  
  
"Absolutely. I thought I just proved that to you." Squall said with a small grin as he squeezed her hips to his body.  
  
"Ohhhh... Are you still that feisty?"  
  
"Of coarse, do you really think that I would be that easy to satisfy."  
  
"Not really, but you are going to have to be. The doctor said to not over work yourself. And believe me, if we continue that's exactly what we would do." She smiled, giving him a little wink.  
  
She removed herself from his bed. Slowly gathering her cloths. Giving Squall more than a little show, making him suffer. She could hear him groan as she bent down to pick up her bra.  
  
"By the way, do you where this new kid came from exactly?"  
  
"His papers said that he came from the Cetra Garden. I checked as standard procedure, he was there and he did transfer over. Every thing was legitimate." Squall strained, trying to remember all the facts over Rinoa's distractful show.  
  
"Do you mind if I research his papers and follow them up? There is something very strange about him. I can feel it, deep inside me." She said, now looking very serious.  
  
"Sure, do what you gotta do." He remembered the last time she had this feeling. It was the same feeling that brought her to him in time to save his life when he was trapped on the endless plain of non-existence. And the same feeling that she felt right before his last SeeD mission. The one where the entire squad was killed before ever stepping off the boat. Luckily he withdrew from that mission. He knew that this was a feeling of intense misfortune and regret. She could feel death surrounding him.  
  
"Thanks, I'll be sure to do a thoughrow job. But as you know, I am thoughrow inn all my jobs..." She smiled broadly, now putting her pants back on.  
  
"That was dirty.."  
  
"Yeah, but you know its true."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Strider stood in his dorm, disbelieving what he just did. He just scolded his teacher. He knew that whatever chance he had with her had now been thrown out the window.  
  
"That's okay, I wouldn't have been able to stay with her anyway, even if things did happen between us. This, I believe was for the better." The 19 year-old said with dissatisfaction.  
  
"You wouldn't have been able to stay with who?" She said.  
  
Quistis was standing directly behind him in his doorway. He didn't see her come in. Some SeeD he was going to be.  
  
"I said everything to you that I had to say."  
  
"But I didn't, I came to apologize for my actions earlier. I am sorry."  
  
"Thank you for being so mature about this situation. I accept your apology. You can leave now."  
  
"Hyne, you are worse that Seifer. You are so sure of yourself and so egotistical. You think you are better than everyone else. You aren't, and Squall is much more of a monster than you. If he was at his best, you wouldn't have even stood a chance."  
  
He was very angry with her. He was even close to be considered enraged, but still another feeling was slowly making itself present, passion.  
  
"You will never have the right to talk to me that way, if Squall was even at MY best, then and only then would he be able to come close to my skill. You on the other hand..."  
  
He grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her against the wall. Now she was scared, she was scared for her life. He looked into her eyes, which were now closed and a single tear was rolling down her cheek.  
  
"You are the only person that could hurt me..."  
  
She opened her eyes only to see him kiss her cheek, right where her tear had stopped on her.  
  
"Because to me you are an angel, my angel."  
  
Sorry to leave you hanging……….  
  
I will make sure that I put up a new chapter tomorrow 


	6. A Night of Bliss and Mistake

She tried to push herself away from his arms, but was unable to. This just felt right. She never wanted to leave, but she remebered that this is her student.  
  
"Strider....please stop." Quistis said, unenthusiastically.  
  
"Is that what you trully want?" He asked, looking deep into her eyes, those dangerous eyes. He found his answer, he knew what she trully wanted, but waited for her answer anyway.  
  
"No....but you still must stop. You're my student, this just can't happen."  
  
"Why not? I can see it in your eyes. You want this as much as me. Don't deny yourself what you want."  
  
He leaned in closely and kissed her passionatly on the lips, slowly probing her mouth with his toung.  
  
She moaned into the kiss, loosing all will to fight her emotions. She gentaly put her hands on his chest. She couldn't deny herself this. Some force told her that this was right. The feeling that she knew him all her life washed over her again and she collapsed into her subconsious while she let her body do exactly what it wants.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hello, this is Rinoa Heartilly, a SeeD in trainning. Part of my job is to help the Commander confirm transcripts. We just recently received a transfer student named Strider Asaki here from your Garden and I was just calling to confirm that you actually had a student by that name stationd there at one point in time." Rinoa said over the phone.  
  
"Alright, if you would hang on for a second while I pull up the databases... Yes we did have a Strider Asaki at our Garden. I would give you more information but for some reason the files are missing or restricted. I can't access them without clearance."  
  
"Okay thank you."  
  
Rinoa hung up the phone, the files were restricted? Why would they be restricted? She needed answers and there was only two people that could answer them right now. Cid and Strider himself, but she wasn't just about to go ask him. She got up from the chair she had been sitting on in Squall's office and made her way to the elevator. She needed to see Cid.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Sir, we have a lead on our 'Mavrick'." said a man in a strange SeeD outfit.  
  
"Good. Soon we will find our 'Strider'." The leader said with excitment.  
  
The man leaned back in his chair.Soon, it won't be long until you are found. Then we will be able to finish what we started. We won't need to search for you any more. First rule of engagment, eliminate all oposition.  
  
He smiled to himself.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Quistis woke the next day, she was laying naked onto of Strider, her student. She felt very relaxed and happy, but very dissapointed in herself and scared of what would happen to her if anyone found out. She rolled off of him and slowly got up from the bed she was laying on. She gathered her cloths and sat down in the chair opposite the bed to put them on.  
  
She was watching him sleep, he looked very peacefull. But her eyes didn't stay there long as they wondered down to his arm. This was very strange to her. The technology that she saw there seemed to be very advanced, making her believe that it was designed and created in Esthar, but something insider her told her it wasn't. She also wondered how he lost it.  
  
Strider now awake, from the loss of contact, was looking at her eyes and reading her face for what she was thinking.  
  
"I lost it in an accident." was all he said.  
  
She was frightened, she didn't know he was awake, she planned on sneaking out without him noticing. But since he was awake anyway, she might as well ask him some questions.  
  
"What type of accident, a car crash?" She asked  
  
"Heh...no nothing as petti as that."  
  
He was laughing at her, he was mocking her for her questions.  
  
"Well excuse me for wondering! God, you are such an ass!"  
  
"Do you know you are cute when you are angry? No it was an accident while trainning, I came up against a monster that I should have put down with no problem, I just made a mistake and it caught me off guard. It was able to take my arm before I killed it."  
  
First he mocks me then he compliments me, he is complicated to understand. I souldn't jump to any conclusions around him.  
  
"What type of monster was it? A Beul?" It was her time to laugh at him.  
  
"No, something that would give me trainning, but still easilly taken down. It was a T-Rexsaur."  
  
A T-Rexsaur! Squall with the company of me and Irvine still had trouble with them and they are easy to take down for him! He is a monster!  
  
"You should probably go. I am sure you don't want anyone catching you around me. I will see you when class starts."  
  
He got up and crossed over to her side, he leaned down to kiss her. She moved her head to the side.  
  
"I thank you for last night, but it was a mistake. It shouldn't have ever happend. I hope you forgive me for playing with your emotions the way I am. But I am your Instructor. I can't be in a relationship with one of my students."  
  
"I understand." His features becoming hard twords her, "Then 'Instructor' I would bid you leave from my dorm. I don't feel comfortable with you here." He was gentaly pushing her twords the door.  
  
He isn't taking this very well...why should he? I just had sex with him and then told him that it was a mistake. I am the biggest bitch in the world right now. I have to make it up to him.  
  
"Listen I am sorry for saying..." She was cut off by him.  
  
"Say what? You didn't say anything and nothing happend. If it did it would have just been a mistake anyway." With that he closed the door in her face. She was on the brink of tears, she did feel something for him. It was just imposible to explore these feelings without being dishonorably discharged from SeeD.  
  
"I am sorry..." She said before walking away.  
  
"Me too..." He said to himself as he watched her walk away.  
  
It's probably for the best, I wouldn't have been able to stay here at Balam Garden for very long. Rules of engagement two, don't form relationships with the enemy. Is she really my enemy? No, not any more. Not since I left them. When will they find me again? I know they will, I just hope that day isn't soon.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Cid?"  
  
"Yes Rinoa what could I do for you?" He asked with a glow on his face.  
  
"I was just wondering for what circomestances private records would be missing or restricted?"  
  
"Well that is a tough one, I have never come across something like that. If there is something like that, then I would guess that it was a cover-up. But that's just the ranting of a old spy buff."  
  
"I was thining the same thing. He has something he is trying to hide, what could it be?"  
  
"Rinoa? Who has something to hide?" He asked with general intrest.  
  
"Oh...I don't want to give out any names just incase I am wrong..."  
  
"That is a good Idea."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Good morning, Instructor." He bluntly stated  
  
He was cold twords her, she felt nothing but ice in him. Nothing like she felt last night. Last night he was full of love and passion. Today there was no place in him that could ever hold such complex emotions.  
  
I am sorry  
  
"Good morning, and please call me Quistis."She looked around the room to see if anyone was in hearing range. "We need to talk about last night."  
  
"What is there to talk about? Nothing happend last night."  
  
"You know that's a lie, and you know that I feel terrible about what I said and what I am putting you through."  
  
"Oh and you feeling terrible is supposed to make everything better. I am sorry Instructor but if you are done talking about how bad you feel, I am here to be taught...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
God, Strider is turning out to be an ass! But that's just his exterior. Who are these people after him and why? Will Quistis and him hook up again? What will Rinoa find out about him?  
  
~Jetagu~ 


	7. Strider's Fight

"Irvine! Stop! We're here, our vacation is over."  
  
"I wish it wasn't, I wish we were still on that isolated beach by FH. Me in my bathing suit, you in yours, if even that..."  
  
"Irvine! I can't beleive you!"  
  
Its been a year since they started going out, and the vacation they just got back from was just the thing to get their minds of the Ultimecia incident.  
  
"I am happy to be home, not that our time on the beach wasn't fun...I was hoping to finish this years Garden Festival ahead of schedual. The only problem is that I still haven't found a band to play."  
  
"I am sure you will."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Coming to the classroom he entered and walked to the front desk, he hacked the system, he then accessed all confidential GF records and scanned the information on all GF's discoverd as of now.  
  
Pathetic, they are all weak. Eden is the only one with moderate usefullnes. They haven't even discovered the Velius GF, or the Altima GF.  
  
He accesed the Garden Festival section of the mainframe.  
  
Hmmm. I might want to participate, if I am here that long.  
  
Quistis walked in and Strider quickly covered his trail.  
  
"Hello instructor."  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"What's there to talk about? Is this about class, because I have no need for your apologies. Considering they don't hold any meaning."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means I have gotten at least three apologies from you and more just seem to be coming. To me that means that you don't mean on stoping therefor I have no need for half-hearted apologies."  
  
"Fine then. We will no longer need to be in the class room so you will meet me at the front gates from now on. Today you will participate in advanced sparing. Come, someone is waiting for us at the front gate.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Have you tracked down our 'Maverick' yet?"  
  
"Yes sir, it seems that our 'Maverick' has found himself at Balam Garden."  
  
"A Garden, so that is how he has been eluding us. Hiding in plain sight. Blending in. He is learning and that makes him all that more dangerous. We must eliminte him quickly, send someone."  
  
"We have already made the arrangements. If our men don't do it, his 'parents' will. If we are lucky, they will take each other out."  
  
"Good. If all goes acording to plan, you might just be in line for promotion"  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Rinoa, lets go, its time to go!"  
  
"Squall...."  
  
"We arn't going are we..."  
  
"Sorry but I feel something bad is going to happen here and it centers around Strider. I can't leave. Someone is going to die."  
  
"I hope you're wrong..."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"So who are supposed to be meeting out here?" Strider asked looking around, seeing nobody.  
  
"He is always late...Just be patient." Quistis said, "It is just in his personalaty to be late."  
  
"Are you waiting for someone?" A strange man asked Quistis.  
  
"Yes...who are you and what are you doing here? This is designated SeeD training ground."  
  
Kaiser...They found me this quickly...but how?  
  
"If you must know my name is Kaiser, not like you will be around long enough to use it." The man smiled, sliding his hand through his hair. His hair was a deep purple and he had eyes the color of emeralds which sparkled just the same.  
  
"Quistis...step back." Strider said with athority.  
  
"Like you have any command over me. I am more skilled than you are."  
  
"If that's what you wish to believe." Kaiser said with a dignified tone.  
  
"Come get some and find out."  
  
"I have no greif with you, stay out of this, I am here for him. Our 'Mavrick'."  
  
"You have already labled me such? In only two short years...I thought the counsil was more leaneant than that." Strider said, a cockyness was brought out of him one that Quistis could only think was familiar.  
  
"Stay back Strider. I will take care of this."  
  
Quistis snaped her whip, cutting the Kaiser's face and chest.  
  
"Bitch! You'll pay for that!" Kaiser screamed in a rage.  
  
He dashed at her with blinding speed, that only in comparison to that which she saw Strider achive in his fight with Squall. He leaped into the air and swung his foot hard to the side of Quistis' head. She was out in one blow.  
  
"Now it's your turn..." Kaiser said smiling at him.  
  
Strider now enraged tensed his muscles and willed his blade to spring fourth. Luckily he replace his GF's to stronger ones, just so he wouldn't get injured in trainging again.  
  
"She is very beautiful, I know you kept an eye on her while you were with us so I know you had a thing for her. I see why now. Maybe when I am done with you I will get 'Reaquainted' with her, in a more intimate setting."  
  
"You ass!" Strider could now feel his inner power flowing gathering. It was pulsating within him. He could feel the force that was his mother giving him energy. He was charging his energy.  
  
"The master's ultimate creation, brought down to a simple peasant. Did you know you were destined to rule over all of these mere humans! Now the master is gone and we have you to thank for that."  
  
"I am not a simple creation. And I did not destroy the master, I am simply following his last orders."  
  
With this Strider sprung forward, his speed unparraleled by any other. He raised his blade and brang it down. Kaiser hastilly dodged. Strider regaining his footing sliced at Kaiser with a back handed swing, only for Kaiser to duck. Strider predicted this move though and brought his knee up and painfully into Kaiser's jaw. Seeing his oprotunity he unleashed the power he had finished gathering.  
  
"...Altima..."  
  
The sky darkend and lightning parted the sky, only to show a red horizon. The rain which was now droping turned to blood as the horizon turned to a spining vortex. The Demon Vortex opened larger and a deformed winged woman flew from it holding a scyth in one hand and a lantern in the other. The scyth glowed red and produced a black smoke. The winged demon sliced Kaiser through the chest leaving wound. Kaiser stood still and when the woman turned and diappeared he fell. The blood that fell from the sky was his and his now souless body layed on the ground, blue from the lack of liquid inside.  
  
Strider now staring in a trance said to himself, "I know now what I must do."  
  
The same thoughts were racing through his head. Rules of engagement Destroy all oposition, Destroy all witnesses, Destroy all that stand in the way of our mission  
  
He turned to Quistis and walked over to her. "Destroy all witnesses..." he murmered to himself.  
  
He raised his blade and brang it down...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hyne, what is with me today...I feel so weak." Rinoa said.  
  
"Its because we wern't able to go on our vacation..."  
  
"No it isn't that, I just feel like a great force was just forced upon the earth. One with both good and evil intentions. One that has yet to chose which side it will fight for."  
  
"You're scaring me Rinoa..."  
  
"I'm scaring myself..."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Is Quistis dead? Who was the master and what was his wishes? Who is Strider and when will his past be unveiled. Who knows...  
  
I need some idea's for the rest of my story. I am mostly finished with the plot, but if anyone has any story ideas, drop a review. Seriously... I am going to stop writing if people don't give me reviews. 


	8. His story unravles

She woke with a sight she has never seen before, Strider was standing over her with his sword drawn. She was confused, no longer was there that feeling of saftey she once felt, it was pushed away by another feeling. The feeling of dread. The feeling of fright. He brang his sword down.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Squall sat in his office not wanting to be here. He wanted to be on vacation, with Rinoa. Instead he had to postpone it to let her do her thing. Sometimes he wished she wasn't a sorcoress. Now was one of those times. Squall crossed his office to the window he had put in, and looked at the progress of the most promosing Strider. What he saw frightended him to his bones. He stared at one of the most horrifiying GF's he had ever seen. Soon it was over and the person Strider was sparing with was obviously dead.  
  
Squall then looked to Quistis, she was unconsious. She was in obvious danger. Squall ran from his office and to the elevator, hopefully he could get there before anything happend to his friend.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
His mind was on fire, the voices that told him what to do, and those that told him what not to do. He couldn't distinguish which ones were which.  
  
Destroy all oposition, destroy all witnesses, destroy all.  
  
Save her, she's your angel...Save those you were ment to protect...  
  
Live your life to your own demands, don't stay here to take orders.  
  
All of these messages were becoming one in his mind he couldn't tell which one to follow. He was confused.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Quistis layed on the ground, she was barely able to move her head to the side in time to avoid his sword. Even though she avoided the worst, she could still feel her blood matting her hair, he cut open the side of her face. She looked into his eyes, his dusty blue eyes. What she saw there scared her the most of all. She saw a look of fear and confusion, hid behind a thick glaze which had covered his eyes.  
  
She kicked him in the ankle, bringing him down his speed. She had broken his foot. She jumped up from her possition on the ground and pulled her whip from her waist. She steped back right into another man.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Quistis, are you alright?" Squall asked with genuine concern, she would never figure him out.  
  
"Yeah, but something is wrong with Strider... He isn't acting right."  
  
Squall looked over to Strider and saw what she was talking about. His eyes had glazed over and his hair was matted with sweat, his mouth was open in a devilish grin while his saliva was slowly running from the opening in his mouth.  
  
"He looks like a rabid dog...Somehow he looks like Ultimecia."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
She could feel it, the evil was winning. Deep in the creatures soul. She couldn't let this happen. Rinoa raised from her sitting position on the floor of Sqall and her's dorm. She had to help the person, whoever it was. She had to point him in the right direction, the direction of peace and good. She just wasn't sure she was going to be able to.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Strider layed on the ground, an imense pain coming from his foot. He didn't know where he was. He felt strange. He knew he wasn't going to be alright. As if watching himself from a distance he was laughing, he could feel it and hear it, but had no control over himself. He had a feeling of darkness light up in him one that he knew he would remember. He felt his mind drift into the darkness and he was gone...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Squall watched Strider as he laughed his manic laugh. The same laugh he heard for many years. It was Seifer's laugh. It was his. He wached was Strider looked directly into his eyes, directly into his soul...and then colapsed into a deep sleep.  
  
"Quistis, tie him with your whip. I'll go get some reinforcements."  
  
"Yeah...I will."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Strider woke up with a start, but wasn't able to get very far. He looked around the room and noticed that he was in what looked like an interogation room. His arms and legs were straped to a table. He was bound tightly, he wouldn't be able to escape from them very easily. The room was unfamiliar to him, but he knew where he was, he was in Balam Garden's Captivity cells. He knew why too. The GF... He used the GF. He lost control again.  
  
He looked away, as if turning his head in shame. He could of hurt someone, he probably did. He closed his eyes as a light permiated the darkness in his cell. His eyes were still very sore from the power that once flowed through them.  
  
"Hello Strider..." Squall said with a dignified athority in his voice.  
  
"Hello Squall..."  
  
"That's hello Commander...Who was that that you killed?"  
  
"I....don't know."  
  
"Don't lie, lieing will get you no where. Who was he? I don't want to ask again. If I do you won't like the outcome."  
  
"I said I don't know."  
  
"That's not what Quistis said. She said that you called him by his first name. Now I will ask one more time. Who was he?"  
  
Realizing he wouldn't be able to tip-toe around the question, he answered it.  
  
"His name was Kaiser, he was and advanced cadet, like myself, who didn't like me very much. He always tried to do damage in sparing matches. He was jealous of the attention I got because of my importance."  
  
"We ran a cross-reference on the name Kaiser, nothing came up. Why is that?"  
  
"For the same reason Rinoa only was able to get generalitys when she checked on my past. Because we only let you see what we want you to. He didn't want to be discovered, so he wasn't."  
  
"Who is we?"  
  
"I won't tell you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it is my fight..."  
  
Sqall, with his back turned to Strider with a lit cigarette in his hand, didn't notice that Strider had worked the restraints loose and was now free from his bonds.  
  
"Who is we? May I remind you you are in no position to not answer our questions."  
  
"Of course not, I am in the position to make demands..."  
  
He was directly behind Squall, he drew Squall's gunblade and held it to his throat.  
  
"Have someone bring me my things..."  
  
"Why do you do this to us."  
  
"Because you get in my way..."  
  
"If you would just calm down and tell us what is going on we could help you..."  
  
"Your help? You think I need anyones help... If you planed on helping me, why did you strap me the that bed?"  
  
He already knew the answer, he just wasn't ready for it.  
  
"We were just protecting ourself... We don't want any trouble. We know something is wrong with you and we do want to help... Now put my gunblade down, before you get hurt..."  
  
With those words he looked around the room, everyone had their weapon drawn. Rinoa had a spell being focused, Zell was about three feet from him ready to pounce. Selphi had her neunchu ready for action and Irvine had his gun cocked and loaded...Quistis wasn't here...  
  
"Where is Quistis?"  
  
________________________________________________________________________ 


	9. The Questioning

Looking around he saw his position... He was traped, unless he was desprit enough to attempt the escape.  
  
"Where is Quistis?" Strider asked, fear taking over his voice.  
  
"She is fine, she just felt it wasn't a very smart idea to come down here. Considering you almost killed her."  
  
His heart sank, he was unable to stop himself...He couldn't control it.  
  
"I am leaving now...Don't try to stop me." He started walking twords the cell door. He didn't have the key, but he didn't need one. "And I am taking Squall with me to ensure that you don't follow. Trust in this one ting though...I will take him with me if you try to kill me. My life has no meaning to me..."  
  
He walked to the door, Squall still held prisoner with his own weapon. He kicked the steel reinforced door with all his might, sending it to the other side of the hallway. The door looked like a small explosive was detonated on it. He looked down the corridore. Every SeeD available had oviously been put there to prevent his escape.  
  
"Shit..."  
  
"Like I said...You are going nowhere."  
  
"That's what you think. This is my fight. I will not sit back and allow you people to do my what I was ment to do. If I can't go where I am needed I will go to hell!"  
  
He shoved Squall away from him and raised Squall's Gunblade to his head, there was one bullet in the cylinder and he was going to use it.  
  
"Stop...Please stop..."  
  
He turned, Quistis was standing in the doorway. He slowly lowered the blade.  
  
"Please let me talk to him Squall, alone."  
  
"I don't think that is a good idea Quistis, he almost killed you."  
  
"Please..." Her eyes pleading. Strider could see them, her dangerous eyes.  
  
"Alright, you can take care of yourself. But you...If she comes out with so much as a scratch...I will personally castrate you then slowly feed them to you in your prison food."  
  
"Tempting offer but I would rather not."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Kaiser was obviously not ready for this mission. Send another and have him take back-up. Make sure that when I get that man back here half of him is still missing."  
  
"Yes sir..."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
She looked at him, she was frightende, but she had to show no fear...  
  
"Can I ask you some questions?"  
  
"It depends on what they are."  
  
"Can my friend Rinoa ask you some questions?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Fine... Who are you?"  
  
"I am a man with no name. I am a number."  
  
"A number?"  
  
"I was called Zero. They called my this because I was the first, the strongest."  
  
"Who called you this?"  
  
"Do you really want to know." To say this he leaned in closely to her face. She could feel his warmth, the warmth that wasn't present earlier that morning.  
  
"Yes...I do."  
  
"If I tell you there will be no escape for you from them. You will have to either run, kill, or be killed."  
  
"I need to know..." No longer caring about questions that was obligatory for her to ask and now asking her questions and needing the answeres for only something that could be expressed as her love for him. She loved him. She didn't know why she just did. She couldn't explain it any better than that she loved him.  
  
"The Neo-SeeD..."  
  
"Who are the Neo-SeeD?"  
  
"The Neo-SeeD are an elite group of SeeD that were specifically chosen to completely eradicate all magic on the planet."  
  
"All magic!"  
  
"I was assigned to destroy all sorcoresses because of the samples I was born from. My next target was to destroy Sorcoress Rinoa and all that stood in my way. That would be you, Irvine, Selfie, Zell, and Squall. But on my traveles I have leared that I didn't like the life that I was born to lead. I didn't like all the slaughter. That's why I am here, hide form the Neo-SeeD by staying close to a large target. A keep your friends close, but your enemys closer type of situation. But things got complicated...I started carrying for people. I started loving people." He looked into her eyes. She saw his fear. His hate. His dissapointment. His longing to belong.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
She is taking her time in there, I don't like it. Something is wrong with him, and I hope she realizes that. Squall sat in the corner and continued his thoughts.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Where did you come from?"  
  
"A military instilation. The command center for the NS."  
  
"If you have no name...what is with the name Strider?"  
  
"It is a real person's name and Identity. He died in training, and I impersonated him. This way it is easier for me to move around undetected."  
  
"Who where your parents?"  
  
"I have no parents..."  
  
"Your an orpahn?"  
  
"I guess in a sense I am..."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry I leave you hanging for next update, BIG PLOT TWIST! 


End file.
